rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxius Power III: The Final Terror
Laxius Power III: The Final Terror is the third in the Laxius Power series of video games made for PC by Indinera Falls. It was created using RPG Maker 2000. Story Laxius Power III continues the story from where it stopped in Laxius Power II. Random, Sarah, Luciana and Coryool have achieved high-quality promotions and are now the guest of a museum celebration in Metrolia, biggest town of the world. Yet, as they are introduced to the King, a criminal action is intended against a member of the royal court who appears to be the museum ruler. Random offers his help to the King for the investigation, well aware that a success could award him some recognition. What he does not know, though, is that this investigation will lead him to a 14 days adventure against a new species of Demons - the Cenodemons. Characters Random Pendragon Age: 16 Class: Tyrine Crusader He is the hero of the saga. He became a Crusader after following an Eight Month Curse in Tyrine. He is proficent using swords. He is very intresested on being recognized and famous. Sarah Brandolino Age:16 Class: Suprem Elf of the Sun She is Random's girlfriend. She has the highest rank in the Elven community. She got promoted by her elders by taking a bath in the lakes of Indinera. She likes having fun, sometimes being very imprudent. Luciana Vincenti Age:15 Class: Half-Goddess Luciana is a Half-Goddess, a very high rank for her age. In Fanta, She was secretly trained by her master, Zanbard, to be a Half-Goddess, instead of a Wizardress. Luciana is a very smart girl, being one of the most intuitive party members. She is able to cast powerful damaging magic. Coryool Tallemuyr Age:47 Class: Body Master He learnt to master his muscles in SankT Leona. He is rude and lazy, but he is immune to most magic and makes himself and his comrades invulnerable to death spells. Subsequent appearances Many other characters appear. Laxius Power III Features a large number of characters. Some of them are: Guanidia (Random's Chamaleon Pet), Herasia (Luciana's Snow Cat), Leanda (Thaumaturgist or Geomancian, depending on the player's desicion), Sandy (An Economist), among many others. Locations Laxius Power saga runs in Deport, a land (maybe a continent?) full of strange creatures, supernatural and magical powers. The third game runs near Metrolia, the biggest city on Deport. Other places are important to the game, but not to Deport. The Game is completely full of citys and dungeons, since easy dungeons only accessible in first days (like Slime Nest), and dungeons very complex and hard (like Ore Lab). The majority of this places are only for side quests. Gameplay Laxius Power III features improvements over the past episodes. Original Artworks 3-Parties final dungeon Alchemy system Weaponsmith system Coliseum Graphics Any credits to give? Music The whole soundtrack (about 50 pieces) was composed by Indinera Falls, with a couple additions from Anon D and music artists such as Tony Banks, from Genesis. The pieces were recorded in WAV, before being compressed to avoid a filesize too big. Reception Laxius Power III received a very good feedback from fans - it is often considered the best of the saga. Most of the detractors in the RM2K community did not really change opinion either, although they do admit the increasement of quality from episode 1 to 3. As far as freeware sites go, the game mostly earnt positive reviews. Regardless of what everyone may think, Laxius Power III earned several awards including more than 30 awards at the Misaos. Title and release information Has anything been released? When where what, give us the info!! See also *Laxius Power *Laxius Power II Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000)